batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Unknown
Hamish Harrison AKA The Unknown was a super villain from Gotham city. He is an enemy of Batman, the dark knight! Hamish was born in a tribe of Aboriginals from Australia. Origin Before Bruce Wayne had become Batman he had traveled all around the world training, at one point he had trained in Australia with a tribe of aboriginals who taught him wisdom and hunting. One of the people Bruce Wayne had met in Australia was an aboriginal named Hamish. Hamish and Bruce Wayne became very good friends. Hamish taught Bruce about the culture of the aboriginal, their beliefs, and their ways of fighting. Hamish and Bruce were sent on missions together to fight criminals who were terrorizing cities. But eventually Hamish turned out to be a dangerous criminal who had taken lives and was put in jail by Bruce Wayne. He hated Bruce Wayne for this and as the years passed when he was in prison he began to desire revenge more and more against Bruce Wayne. Eventually Hamish was released from prison where he traveled the world for years searching for Bruce Wayne to get revenge. Eventually he went to Gotham city where he had heard Bruce Wayne was now living as a rich millionaire in a mansion. He began to get jealous of his wealth so he decided to rob Wayne manor but then he was stopped by Batman but he did not know that Bruce Wayne was Batman. Batman fought Hamish but he hadn't recognized him because when Hamish had been put in prison that had seventeen years ago and Hamish's appearance had changed. Batman and Hamish fought an intense battle but Hamish was quite strong and had trained more than Batman had so that he could get revenge! Eventually Batman was weakened by a powerful blow to the face which caused him to lower his defenses and Hamish plotted to figure out who Batman was. But before that could happen Batman threw a batarang at Hamish scarring his face and critically injuring him, he fell into a Lazarus pit that Bruce Wayne had been using for an experiment. Then Batman realized that it had been Hamish and he felt bad. He believed Hamish was dead but the truth was he wasn't. At night Hamish emerged from the Lazarus pit mutated by the effects of the chemicals. It had turned his whole body the color of black. The effects of the Lazarus pit had turned him into a silhouette figure. This gave Hamish a desire for revenge against both Batman and Bruce Wayne so he used the alias The Unknown and became a super villain in Gotham City living in a cavern on the outskirts of the city. Life as a super villain The Unknown wanted wealth like Bruce Wayne so he robbed banks but these robberies however were thwarted by Batman! So this made Batman a great foe for The Unknown! Batman tried to put The Unknown in Arkham Asylum many times but The Unknown always got away. Once The Unknown tried to rob a chemical factory trying to get a chemical that would cure his mutated appearance but was then thwarted and put in Arkham Asylum by Batman. Alliance with Mr Freeze Three years later The Unknown escaped from Arkham Asylum with Mr Freeze and took over the Gotham criminal underworld. But The Unknown and Mr Freeze along with their mafia and gangs were confronted by Batman and Robin, who were also with Batgirl and Superman. Their plans were thwarted and The Unknown was put in Arkham Asylum again. Return Eventually The Unknown met the Joker and they mined a tunnel underneath Arkham Asylum. They escaped through that tunnel and met Lex Luthor and Gorilla Grodd and their legion of Doom. They joined the legion of doom and fought the justice league. As a member of Legion of Doom TBA Category:Villains Category:Male